Return of the King
|pages = 24 |timeline = Post-Peacekeeper Wars |series = Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning |issue = 1 |preceded by = Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2 |followed by = "Dungeons and Dominars" }} :This article covers the first issue of the ''Farscape comic book. For John Crichton's module, see Farscape-1 '' Return of the King is the first issue of the Farscape comic series and the first issue of the first arc and miniseries. Publisher's Summary TV's Sci Fi masterpiece FARSCAPE returns! Farscape creator Rockne O’Bannon continues his creation in comic book form right where the Peacekeeper Wars left off! Find out what's in store for John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Rygel, Chiana, and the rest of the Moya crew! Do the comics tie into Sci-Fi Channel's upcoming webisodes? You know it, ‘Scapers! Don’t frelling miss this! Summary Shortly after The Peacekeeper Wars, Moya is en route to Hyneria when Rygel learns that his cousin Dominar Bishan has placed a bounty on his head. John Crichton and Aeryn Sun adjust to their lives as parents as Crichton searches for a planet to settle down. Chiana, meanwhile, copes with her grief at Ka D'Argo's death by constantly having sex with Jothee. No one notices a dark, mysterious craft tailing Moya. Moya reaches Hynerian space and Rygel plans to meet with a group of supporters on Hyneria's fourth moon. Rygel, Chiana, and Jothee take a transport pod to meet with Rygel's people while John and Aeryn stay aboard Moya to take care of baby D'Argo, whom Crichton has nicknamed "Deke". The rendezvous with Rygel's "supporters" turns out to be a trap and Bishan's men capture Rygel, Chiana, and Jothee. Appearances Characters * Bishan * Chiana * John Crichton * Aeryn Sun * D'Argo Sun-Crichton * Gighun * Ka Jothee * Mmyna * Monlan * Moya * Noranti * Pilot * Roiin * Rygel * Turralde * Bialar Crais * Jack Crichton * Ka D'Argo * DK * Gilina Renaez * Jool * Stark * Talyn * Zotoh Zhaan * Scorpius * Sikozu Creatures Locations * Commerce planet * Earth ** Memphis ** Cape Canaveral ** Florida * Gammak Base * Hynerian System ** Hyneria *** Dominar's Lake ** Fourth Moon of Hyneria ** Oort Cloud * Shadow Depository * Tornaga Organizations and titles * Dominar * Hynerian Army ** General * Luxan Army ** Kleeva * IASA * Peacekeepers Sentient species * Human * Hynerian * Leviathan * Luxan/Sebacean * Pilot * Sebacean * Eidelon * Halosian * Scarran Vehicles and vessels * Farscape-1 * Moya * Prowler * ThroneSled * Transport pod Weapons and technology * Comms * Qualta Blade Miscellaneous * Cycle * Fahrbot * Frell * Hezmana * Mivonks * Wormhole * Yotz Crichtonisms * National Enquirer * Dr. Strangelove ** Muffley * Murphy's Law Cover Gallery File:Farscape 1B.jpg|Variant Cover File:Farscape 1C.jpg|Variant Cover File:Farscape 1D.jpg|Variant Cover File:Farscape 1 Challenger Limited.jpg|Limited Edition Challenger Cover File:No1 2nd Print.jpg|Second Printing Cover File:No 1 3rd Print.jpg|Third Printing Cover Collections *''Farscape Volume 1'' External links *BOOM! Studios Preview *Title revealed *Preview Category:2008 comics Category:Comic issues